A Simple Hello
by xxMinaxx
Summary: (One-shot; not a happy story} Sasuke went back to Konoha to say a simple hello...


**Summary:** one shot not a very happy story Sequel to You're My Everything. Sasuke comes back to Konoha and sees Sakura. He realizes that he loves her so much. But he can't love her. He was a missing-nin and he cannot let her love him because she will be the one mostly affected. He went back to Konoha just to say a simple hello…

**Pairings: **None. A little bit NaruHina, ShikaIno, and GaaSaku.

**A Simple Hello**

Sasuke entered the gates of Konoha. He has fulfilled his mission and killed his brother, Itachi.

But he was still not happy.

His happiness?

The pink-haired kunoichi who was his teammate before. Haruno Sakura.

He had discovered that he loved Sakura when he was gone. He regretted his painful words to her. He regretted that he left her. But he cannot love Sakura if Itachi was still alive. Itachi might discover his weak spot and kill Sakura.

He entered Konoha. The people inside were giving him looks. Not looks, but glares. He was a traitor. He went to Orochimaru for power and that was unforgivable. He ignored these 'glares'.

He walked towards Team 7's meeting spot when they were twelve. It was deserted. No wonder. He had received news that both Sakura and Naruto were members of the ANBU.

But he knew where Naruto was to be found.

He hid his charka and went Naruto's favorite ramen store. He hid behind a tree and looked at his rival. Uzumaki Naruto.

But Naruto was not alone. He was with, none other than, the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. They were laughing together. They looked so happy. The old man who owned the ramen store was chuckling. That was when he noticed that the Hyuuga heiress had a diamond ring in her left ring finger.

Hyuuga Hinata was engaged to Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. He never thought that someone would like Naruto. But things change. So do people. Naruto was better than him. Naruto was far more human than him.

He looked away. But he saw another couple.

Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino.

But not only that…

Ino had a huge belly. She was wobbling while Shikamaru was supporting her. Ino was pregnant. His fan girl before was now Shikamaru's wife and a soon-to-be mother. Sasuke sighed again. Now to find the girl he was looking for…

Sasuke carefully got out of his hiding place to find Sakura. He jumped on houses until he reached an old abandoned playground. Sakura was there. She was sitting on one of the swings.

Sasuke made a move to approach her but stopped when he noticed a familiar charka around. Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, approached Sakura with a big teddy bear on his back.

Sasuke didn't understand. The Gaara, the mighty Sabaku no Gaara, was going to give Sakura a bear? Sasuke tensed. That was when he realized that Sakura's eyes were closed. He continued to observe the two.

"Hey Gaara! What's taking so long?" Sakura asked playfully.

"Okay, then. Open your eyes." Gaara said softly.

Sakura obliged and when she opened her eyes, she squealed in delight.

"Gaara," She said softly, "What's the meaning of this? Thank you so much. Thank you."

Gaara smiled at Sakura.

Sasuke's head started to swim with thoughts. Gaara _smiling? _The Haruno Sakura he loves made the mighty Sabaku no Gaara smile? What was the meaning of this? What if…

"Happy Birthday." Gaara said.

Sasuke slapped himself. How could he forget? It was Sakura's birthday today. How could he forget?

"Thank you." Gaara said with delight. She approached Gaara and…hugged him. What the…? Sakura hugged Gaara?

Gaara, in turn, hugged her back.

"Hehehe," Sakura said as she and Gaara separated.

"You're very special to me, my cherry blossom." Gaara whispered at Sakura who nuzzled herself at his chest.

"I love you, my sandman." Sakura replied softly.

Sasuke's mind was spinning. Sakura…loves Gaara? How can that be? Wasn't he, Sasuke, the one she loved? Wasn't he the one whom Sakura chased before? What became of her promise?

Sasuke leapt away. His head was still spinning with thoughts when he found himself at the roof of Sakura's house. He looked down and saw Sakura with Gaara. They were bidding each other goodbye and Sakura went inside her house while Gaara walked away.

It was night and Sasuke was looking at Sakura who was combing her hair in front of her mirror.

Did he dare show himself?

Sakura walked towards her bed where the bear that was given to her by Gaara sat. She picked up the bear and ran her fingers through its fur.

Sasuke thought it was time to let her know of his presence. He slowly entered the house and said, "Sakura?"

Sakura turned sharply and saw none other than the prodigy and traitor, Uchiha Sasuke. The guy whom she had a crush before. The guy whom she hates now.

"Why are you here, Uchiha?" Sakura hissed. She hated Sasuke.

"I'm here to say a simple hello." Sasuke breathed.

"A simple hello?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I see that you gave your feelings before from me to Gaara."

"I never had feelings for you. It was only a silly crush. I love Gaara more than anything." Sakura replied coldly.

Sasuke looked at the floor and sighed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Sakura nodded coldly. "I gave you everything but you repaid it with only hurtful words. "Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke replied, "Believe it or not, but I'm sorry Sakura. And goodbye. Goodbye forever. Happy Birthday too."

Sasuke jumped out of Sakura's window and went to the cliff where he and Kakashi trained before. He neared the edge and stepped both his feet in air. The feeling of falling was sharp. Wind sliced his skin.

He was a few meters from the ground. Five meters…Four meters…Three meters…Two meters…One meter…Five Feet… Three feet…

'_I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry for everything.' _Sasuke thought as his world ended.

**

* * *

A/N: I really hate character deaths but I don't have a choice. Sorry to SasuSaku lovers. I didn't like killing Sasuke and making Sakura go cold at him but believe me. Sakura cried at Sasuke's funeral. I will be making more stories. Sorry for not updating a few fics because my family went to a trip.**


End file.
